Edward vs Jacob
by rarorahh
Summary: Stephenie Meyer tidak menuliskan adegan pertengkaran Edward dan Jacob secara pribadi, paling cuma pake kata-kata . . . Alice di sini bisa melihat masa depan walaupun ada werewolf. Publishan pertamaku, semoga bagus. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan . .
1. Permulaan

Chapter - 1

**Permulaan**

Tidak banyak kata untuk melukiskannya. Wajahnya yang bagai dewa itu selalu menyihirku sekalipun aku sudah melihatnya begitu sering. Dia merengkuhku, begitu lama, lalu melepaskanku. Kemudian dia berjalan mundur, mundur, begitu perlahan, lalu lenyap ditelan gelap.

Aku ingin berlari mengejarnya, tapi tubuhku terkunci.

Aku hanya bisa menjerit, menjerit sekerasnya . . .

***

Aku membuka mataku, shock. Napasku terengah-engah. Dan di sampingku sudah ada Charlie, wajah lelahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Kau tak apa Bells? Tenanglah . . ." Charlie berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku diam saja, kelewat kalut. Wajah Edward terus membayangiku, dan lubang di hatiku semakin terasa.

***

_Daripada kau bermuram durja Bells, pergilah. Bermainlah bersama teman-temanmu. Atau kau bisa menemui Jacob . . ._

Kira-kira itulah inti omongan Charlie. Jadi kukendarai Chevyku menuju La Push. Mungkin sekali-kali aku harus menyenangkan hati Charlie.

Belum juga kuberhentikan trukku, sesosok laki-laki berambut gondrong menghampiriku. Senyumnya hangat dengan tatapan bersahabat. Tampaknya dia senang.

"Bella!" pekiknya.

Aku turun dari trukku, berusaha tersenyum juga. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku bisa tersenyum dengan begitu rileksnya. Akhir-akhir ini sulit bagiku untuk tersenyum secara lepas.

"Hai juga Ja . . ." belum sempat kuselesaikan ucapanku, dia sudah memelukku erat dan mengayuna-ayunkanku. Dan herannya aku merasa senang.

"Wow Jake, kau bertumbuh cepat. Makan apa kau?" tanyaku, tercengang akan tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Tak penting apa yang kumakan, sekarang apa agenda kita?" tanyanya bersemangat. Sepertinya dia sudah ditelepon Charlie akan kehadiranku.

"Melihat mobilmu?" tanyaku. "Apa sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja!" katanya senang. "Dan akan semakin lengkap dengan adanya dirimu!"

Kami pun berjalan menuju garasi Jacob. Tempat yang menyenangkan sepertinya. Dan di dalamnya benar-benar membuatku takjub. Berantakan tapi berkharisma. Dan tepat di tengah, sebuah mobil berdiri diam, hebatnya aku menyukainya, seperti aku menyukai Chevyku.

"Wow, keren," kataku jujur.

"Aku sudah mengujinya kemarin, dan sepertinya aman untuk berjalan-jalan," katanya bersemangat. "Keluarlah sebentar Bells."

Aku pun keluar garasi, menunggu. Sementara Jacob menghidupkan mesinnya dan emlajukan mobil itu perlahan keluar garasi. Volkswagen Rabbit itu berhenti tepat di sampingku. Jacob keluar dan membuka pintu khusus penumpang.

"Silakan masuk nona," katanya.

Aku tersenyum, dan segera masuk. Jacob mengajakku jalan-jalan berkeliling La Push dengan mobilnya.

Dan aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, walau hanya sedikit.

***

Aku sering menghabiskan waktuku bersama Jacob sekarang. Itu membuat Charlie senang. Kembalinya rasa bahagia dan senangku sepertinya juga membuat sifat bersosialisasiku tumbuh. Entah bagaimana mudah saja sekarang untuk mengobrol dengan Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben dan Eric.

Sekarang aku sering melewatkan waktu bersama Jacob. Katanya Volkswagennya belum sempurna karena tidak bisa ngebut, dan dia ingin memodifikasinya. Aku menontonnya, tapi tidak membosankan. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat tangan-tangannya yang kekar bekerja.

Selain itu kami sering ke berjalan-jalan di pantai, atau pergi dengan trukku menuju tempat-tempat lainnya, kadang sampai ke luar La Push. Kukenalkan Jacob pada teman-temanku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mike tampak agak tidak senang, tapi yang lainnya menerima Jacob dengan hangat. Senang rasanya mereka semua bisa cocok. Kami menonton bioskop dan maka bersama.

Bukan berarti lukaku sudah sembuh. Aku masih sering bermimpi buruk, dan kadangkala bila aku berhadapan dengan segala sesuatu yang memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Cullen atau vampire dan sejenisnya, lubang di hatiku semakin menganga. Tapi Jacob bisa mengalihkan sakitnya. Dia obatku, penawar racunku. Sahabat yang tak tergantikan.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jacob aneh. Dia sulit ditemui di rumahnya. Tak bisa ditelepon, dan Billy tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa. Aku pernah nekat menunggunya sampai malam, tapi dia tak pernah pulang.

_Tentu saja Bells, kita kan sahabat. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, kita bisa bermain terus_.

Itu ucapannya sehari sebelum menghilang.

Hujan turun, dan aku tahu lubang ini semakin melebar, dan bertambah banyak. Sakitnya luar biasa. Dan aku menangis pedih.

***

Belakangan aku tahu kalau Jacob lebih sering bersama Sam dan 'anak buahnya'. Aku takut kalau Sam sudah member pengaruh buruk.

Aku melihat mereka, di tebing. Dan bisa kurasakan desisan geram dari sela-sela gigiku. Aku tidak peduli, kuparkir Chevyku dan berusaha secepat mungkin ke tebing.

Jacob menyadari kehadiranku. Wajahnya terkejut, tapi aku tak bisa mendapatkan wajah bahagia seperti ketika aku menemuinya.

Aku memandang sedih ke arah Jacob, lalu memandang garang kepada Sam.

"Penjahat, beraninya . . . " geramku.

"Bella, tenanglah," kata Jacob.

Aku membalikkan badan ke arah Jacob, menatapnya garang juga. Kukeluarkan emosiku semuanya. "Jadi gara-gara dia hahh kau pergi!!" pekikku.

"Sam tidak seperti pikiranmu," kata Jacob berusaha menenangkanku. Suaranya tetap tenang seperti biasa, tapi aku bisa merasakn kegetiran di dalamnya.

"Jangan menipuku," desisku, lalu beralih ke Sam. "Aku harap kau membayar perbuatanmu! Tak cukupkah kau membuat anak-anak di reservasi ini aneh?!" kuarahkan tatapanku ke arah Paul, Jared, dan Embry.

"Dan kuharap kau memikirkan kata-katamu itu, _young lady_," desis Paul kepadaku.

Aku menatap Paul garang. "Dan orang sepertimu jelas tak berhak mengguruiku. Lebih baik kau pergi neraka!"

Paul mencengkram bahuku, geramannya semakin jelas. Dan aku meludah ke wajahnya, kelawat marah.

"Oh tidak!" Jacob berteriak.

"Mundur Paul!" perintah Sam.

Sosok Paul menghilang, berubah menjadi sesosok besar berbulu. Makhluk itu menyeringai, menampilkan gigi-ginya.

Jacob hendak meraihku, membawaku pergi. Tapi terlambat. Aku yang terkejut tidak sadar mundur terlalu jauh, dan jatuh ke dalam tebing.

Dan entah bagaimana aku menikmati sensasi itu. Tubuhku jatuh, terjun bebas. Kubiarkan mataku terbuka sedikit, dan bisa kulihat bayangan Edward turut terjun bersamaku. Aku ingin meraihnya, tapi bayangan itu lenyap.

Sebuah lengan merengkuhku tepat sebelum tubuhku jatuh ke air. Lengan itu hangat, hangat yang kubutuhkan akhir-akhir ini.

Air yang dingin terasa kontras dengan lengan Jacob. Dan sebelum aku pingsan, aku tahu ini baru permulaan.

Wajah Edward masih membayangiku sebelum aku menutup mata.


	2. Mereka Werewolf

"Mungkin ini mengejutkan Bells, aku tahu," kata Jacob. "Kami _werewolf_, tapi tidak mencelakakan orang-orang, well ya anggap itu pengecualian karena emosi, tapi . . ."

Sudah sejam aku siuman dan mendengarkan Jacob berceloteh.

"Intinya Bella, aku . . . Minta maaf. Aku pergi begitu saja," sesalnya. "Tapi aku tak bisa memberitahumu begitu saja, itu rahasia, tapi kau toh sudah tahu."

Aku sudah tahu rahasianya dengan cara seperti ini. Masih terngiang sosok Paul yang hamper membunuhku . . .

"Tapi itu tidak adil Bells! Penghisap darah itu berdekatan denganmu dank au tak takut, tapi dengan kami kau . . . Well baiklah aku tahu kami tak setampan mereka, tapi . . . " nadanya sekarang marah.

Aku memandangnya, merasa marah juga. Jacob sepertinya menyesal.

"Itu _refleks_," kataku, yang akhirnya berbicara juga. "Keluarga Cullen berhati-hati, dan walau ada satu yang tak terkendali, mereka tetap menolongku," aku teringat insiden ulang tahunku. Jasper yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri karena darahku, dan Edward mendorongku.

Edward.

"Begitu juga dengan kami," sanggahnya.

Kutatap Jacob dengan sedih. "Tidak peduli kau itu apa, aku hanya ingin tetap menjadi sahabatmu."

Jacob terdiam, kemudian menggenggam tanganku erat. "Maafkan aku."

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Rumah Emily, tunangan Sam" jawabnya. Setelah dia mengucapkannya Sam dan Paul masuk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Embry.

"Baik," jawabku sekenanya. "Maafkan aku Paul."

"Tidak, aku yang meminta maaf. Aku tahu kau pantas marah. Kau tidak terluka kan?" dari jawabannya terlihat sekali bahwa dia menyesal.

"Tidak," yakinku.

"Baiklah, kami keluar dulu," kata Embry santai. "Emily akan membawa makanan, kumohon jangan terkejut melihatnya," katanya, lalu beranjak keluar.

"Kumohon jangan terlalu memandangi Emily atau menunjukkan ekspresi shock," peringatan Jacob membuatku bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang masuk. Ketika kulihat wajahnya hamper saja dia teriak. Tampak guratan menghiasi wajahnya di bagian kanan, membuat bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah. Tapi matanya terlihat bersahabat.

"Well, jadi Bella sudah bangun," suaranya tampak terdengar menyenangkan. "Aku yakin kau haus dan lapar."

Dan itu benar. Aku makan dan minum dengan rakus, suatu hal yang jarang sekali kulakukan. Jacob tertawa melihatku. "Bagianku mana?" tanyanya.

"Ada di luar kalau belum habis," kata Emily. Jacob segera keluar. "Dah Bells."

Sekarang tinggal aku dan Emily.

"Jadi kamu si cewek vampire," katanya.

"Dan kau cewek serigala," balasku.

"Ya aku tahu ini mengejutkan, tapi selalu ada resiko bergaul dengan makhluk seperti mereka," katanya. "Kuharap kau memaafkan Paul."

"Ya ini juga salahku. Aku sudah begitu kurang ajar."

"Kurasa aku bisa mengerti," desahnya. "Jika aku di posisimu aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Sepertinya Emily gadis yang menyenangkan.

"Aku sudah cukup sehat, boleh aku keluar?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah, bergabunglah dengan kami di depan. Dan akan kukenalkan padamu siapa _werewolf _sesungguhnya."

Aku bangkit dan mulai berjalan pelan. Emily berada di sampingku, matanya waswas seoalah aku bakal jatuh. Dan itu benar. Dia langsung menyanggaku dan tertawa pelan sementra aku meringis.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah kering. Bajuku juga sudah diganti. Kuamati baju yang sedang kukenakan.

"Baju lamamu sudh kucuci, tapi belum kering," katanya. "Itu bajuku, semoga kau nyaman."

"Wew, terima kasih," kataku, terkejut akan kebaikan hatinya.

Para cowok sudh di luar, asyik menikmati roti yang sepertinya tak ada habisnya. "Bella, kemarilah!" ajak Jacob.

Aku tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya. Kumati jendela dan terkejut menyadari hari sudah sore.

"Aku harus pulang!" jeritku.

"Well, aku sudah menelepon Charlie mungkin kau akan bersenang-senang di La Push sampai malam. Charlie tak keberatan jika aku yang meminta," katanya, lalu memakan roti di meja dengan sekali lahap.

"Kau tak bilang padanya kalau aku jatuh dari tebing kan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak," katanya, dan jawabannya itu membuatku lega.

Sebenarnya mereka semua ramah. Aku merasa begitu malu sudah berprasangka buruk. Aku memperhatikan mereka semua, terutama Sam dan Emily. Mereka tampak begitu serasi, dan tanpa diberitahu rasanya aku mengerti bekas luka itu disepabkan oleh _apa_. Walau sepertinya lebih tepat disebut _siapa_.

Hari sudah nyaris gelap, dan aku tahu ini saatnya untuk pulang. Aku bersikeras ingin membawa trukku sendiri, tapi Jacob memaksaku.

"Kau baru masa pemulihan dan kubiarkan kau menyetir sendiri?" dan perkataannya itu membuatku menyerah.

"Tapi nanti kau pulang dengan apa?" tanyaku.

"Berlari," jawabnya enteng.

Jawabannya membuat lubang di hatiku terasa nyeri lagi.

***

Begitu sampai di dekat rumah, aku terkejut melihat Volvo silver terparkir di situ. Aku terkejut, dan segera turun. Tapi tangan Jacob menahanku, wajahnya tegang.

"Vampire," geramnya.

"Biarkan aku turun Jacob!" perintahku.

"Tidak, terlalu berbahaya," larangnya.

"Tergantung siapa vampire itu!" bantahku. "Kumohon."

Dia melepaskanku, tapi matanya waspada. Kuhampiri mobil Volvo itu. Tidak ada orang. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam rumah, dan seseorang menghampiriku.

"Alice!" pekikku, lalu memelukku.

"Bella, gawat," katanya. "Aku melihatmu jatuh gara-gara kawanan . . ." hidungnya kembang-kempis. "Wew, anjing." Matanya memandang ke pintu dengan tatapan garang.

Jacob di pintu, berdiri dengan tatapan marah. "Bella bukan snackmu nona."

Mata Alice kembali kepadaku. "Kau . . . bergaul . . dengan . . _anjing_?" pekiknya.

"Dan kau berpelukan dengan lintah," kali ini Jacob sudah di sampingku, bahunya tegang.

"Tolong hentikan teman-teman," kataku. "Apanya yang gawat Alice?"

"Aku melihatmu jatuh dari tebing, dan Edward membacanya," katanya. Aku terkejut.

"Lalu?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Ya kau mungkin selamat, tapi Edward sangat marah dan kalut. Dia . . ."

Dan aku bisa merasakannya, di pintu. Sosok yang aku rindukan dalam mimpiku kini ada di depan rumahku.

"Bella . . ."

Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi. AKu menghambur ke pelukannya. Dia merengkuhku. Emosi wajahnya sulit ditebak.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir."

"Jangan pergi!" jeritku.

"Dua vampire," gerutu Jacob.

Edward melepas pelukannya dan menghadap Jacob. "Aku kira kau bisa menjaga Bella, ternyata kau membahayakannya!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak meninggalkannya tanpa jejak," balasnya.

"Untuk itulah aku datang, membuat perhitungan denganmu."

"Stop!" jerit Alice. "Charlie akan datang sebentar lagi!"

"Edward . . . " aku terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya dia kembali ke Forks, tapi tiba-tiba aku sadar masalah sesungguhnya.

Edward kembali padaku, memelukku. "Tenanglah, aku kembali," katanya.

Jacob memandang garang, dan Edward membalasnya. Edwrad mengangguk sekali kea rah Jacob.

Jacob pergi, setelah sebelumnya memandang tatapan cemas ke arahku.

"Aku harus pergi Bella," sesalnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak!" kataku shock. Lubang hatiku yang kurasa sudah menutup sekarang membuka lagi, lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Tapi Edward sudah pergi, melesat. Sementara Alice menatapku iba. Aku menangis di bahunya, sementara Alice berusaha menenangkanku.

"Ssshh . . . Tenanglah, Edward akan kembali," katanya.

"Lalu untuk apa dia datang dan pergi lagi?" tanyaku.

"Ada . . urusan . ." katanya ragu. "Pergilah ke atas dan pura-puralah tidur. Charlie akan datang sebentar lagi!" kemudian dia menggendongku dengan cepat dan menurunkanku di ranjang. Setelah itu dia turun lagi.

Aku bisa mendengar pintu terbuka dan lampu dinyalakan. Tapi aku tak menggubrisnya. Kelewat sakit dan kecewa.

Mungkin Alice takkan datang lagi, jadi aku berpikir. Tatapan Jacob dan Edward, alasan yang tak ingin diutarakan Alice . . .

Kemudian aku teringat kisah Romeo dan Juliet. Romeo dan Paris bertarung . . .

Aku shock. Anggukan tadi adalah isyarat ajakan berperang!


End file.
